Talk:Comestible
"It is common to find adventurers eating anything that their pet does not reach first (thus breaking the vegan conduct)." - Is the comment about veganism really relevant? I can't see it. EkiM 10:51, 16 November 2006 (UTC) : I don't think it is. Especially since your pet can be a horse, which will really only eat vegan-friendly foods. --Eidolos 17:55, 17 November 2006 (UTC) "Good sources for food early on are the corpses of gnomes and dwarves in the Gnomish Mines (provided that you are not a dwarf or gnome in the first place, or are chaotic)" - Again, I'm not sure what being chaotic has to do with anything here. Maybe I'm missing something.. EkiM 10:51, 16 November 2006 (UTC) : It's probably a misconception. Only cave(wo)men and orcs are exempt from cannibalism. Furthermore, gnomes and dwarves can only start neutral and lawful, respectively, so by the time you can convert you're probably all set for food. --Eidolos 17:55, 17 November 2006 (UTC) There also seems to be a lot of overlap between "food sources" and "food strategy". I might merge and rewrite both sections later.. EkiM 10:53, 16 November 2006 (UTC) Perhaps this article needs mention of cursed status of food. I'm still unsure of it myself. Organization Perhaps we could build out a table of comestibles with weight, nutritional value, vegan and BUC data Yidda 01:44, 30 March 2007 (UTC) Question Why are eggs in the meat section? :Best guess... they make you lose the vegan and vegetarian conducts? --MadDawg2552 23:48, 26 May 2007 (UTC) ::Actually, I think that it's because carnivorous monsters will eat them. --Kahran042 06:28, 2 December 2007 (UTC) Eggs are actually vegetarian. Dessert first Tins can contain kobolds, and kobolds are poisonous. Therefore, tins can contain poisonous foods, no? Qwip 15:40, 11 September 2007 (UTC) Could you wiztest it? From tin "Tinning makes poisonous and rotten corpses safe, however, as your character picks out the (sometimes surprisingly few) good bits for the tin." Spazm 15:54, 11 September 2007 (UTC) : Wiz tested. Mother approved. Poisonous corpses are made safe by tinning. Also tested a "found" tin of kobold meat - also not poisonous. So it would seem that tins are always safe to eat (excluding built-in effects like hallucination, I guess). --Snicker 18:46, 12 September 2007 (UTC) ::Well I guess I'll stop tossing out those tasty looking kobold shaman tins and dig in! — Qwip 00:52, 14 September 2007 (UTC) ::: Only poison and acid is neutralized by tinning. Hallucination, stoning, sliming, and food poisoning (tinned a zombie?) are not. -Tjr 23:09, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Rotten Food Can any and all food rot? I'm starting to think that my stockpiling food rations wasn't a great idea (Blech!) but I'd like to know if keeping K-rations and lembas wafers will have the same result. DemonDoll 13:13, 27 May 2009 (UTC) : No. -Tjr 23:09, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Is the chance of food being rotten affected by luck? Playing yesterday I seemed to be getting bad food very frequently; which is then exacerbated because I couldn't pray for help.--PeterGFin 16:31, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :Rotten or tainted? Rotten food I can't see requiring prayer, as it results in confusion, blindness, or unconciousness (which you can't pray for). Rotten food has a 1 in 7 chance of happening, and is unaffected by luck; same with the actual effects of the food. :Tainted food is also unaffected by luck. There is a small bit of randomness involved, but it calls rn2, not rnl. -- Qazmlpok 16:43, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Intrinsics from rotten food Intrinsic -- Can Rotten Food grant intrinsic? : No if it makes you ill, yes if it does only a little bit damage. Apply a blessed tinning kit if unsure. -Tjr 23:09, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Nutrition Could someone add a note explaining what nutrition is, ie is nutrition=time, or if not what is the relationship? Or if this exists on another page, maybe a link to that? And, while I'm here, is blessed food more nutritious? Martin B 10:35, November 14, 2009 (UTC) : You lose one point of nutrition per turn (and some extra for rings, amulets, jumping, spellcasting, unless asleep, and a boatload of other special cases). Blessed food is not more nutritious; however, blessed corpses can be a bit older before they start getting harmful. -Tjr 12:27, November 14, 2009 (UTC)